


To be a grimm.

by sora_baggins



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Grimm - Freeform, Love, Multi, Romance, you as a grimm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_baggins/pseuds/sora_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be a Grimm can be quite a struggle. No one who you can trust or befriend. You thought you would always be alone: But one day, that all changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be a grimm.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"  
Great. Another day at the office, or in your case, the police station. Your partner, Nick Burkhardt, had just pinned a man to the wall of his house to 'question' the man about a missing girl. The man Nick was holding looked frightened, and then you saw it: The change.  
The man's face (kind eyes, scruffy beard but well kept moustache) changed in that of a wolf. A Blutbad, to be exact.  
You weren't surprised. You had been seeing these things since you were just 14 years old. Now, at the age of 26, you didn't even blink an eye.  
"Where is she?!" Nick shouted again.  
"A Grimm," The man's face turned normal again.  
You looked surprised. The man hadn't looked your way at all. How did he know you were a Grimm?  
"Nick, calm down," You pulled your friend away from the man. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I thought he was... he was..." Nick stammered. "He is the killer. I am sure of it,"  
"Whoah, Nick, slow down," You said. "Why don't we actually talk to this man, instead of frightening him to death?"  
Nick nodded. "You talk to him, I'll check inside the house,"  
"Okay," You agreed. You walked back into the house, Nick on your heels. "Hello," You said to the man when you found him sitting on his couch. "We are detectives (s/n) and Burkhardt. My apologies for my colleague earlier, he has had a bad day,"  
"What are you doing here?" The man asked. "What happened?"  
"Mind if I look around?" Nick interrupted. The man shrugged.  
"Go ahead,"  
"What is your name?" You asked.  
"Monroe," The man replied. "Might I know what this is all about?"  
"We are investigating the disappearance of a young girl, Robin Howell," You showed Monroe a picture of the missing 9 year old girl. She was in a field, smiling with flowers all around her. You hoped she was still alive.  
"We found her bag in the woods opposite your house. The path she had taken led us to here," You pointed. "We need to include all possible suspects, and that includes you,"  
"So you think I had something to do with the kidnapping of a little girl?" Monroe asked, an indignant expression on his face.  
"I don't know, did you?" You asked. "If you are innocent, you have nothing to worry about. If we find something, however..."  
"Nothing," Nick entered the room. "He must have brought her somewhere,"  
"Thank you for your time," You told Monroe. "If you know anything else, don't hesitate to give us a call," You handed him your card.  
"Thank you, I guess," Monroe replied. You nudged Nick and you walked outside.

"I am sure he did it," Nick said as soon as your skin touched the outside air.  
"Why are you so sure? Do you know this man?" You asked Nick. You picked up your phone. "Hey, it's (y/n). I need you to run this licence plate: it's a Volkswagen Beetle, plate 465-DOT. Give me everything you have on this guy. Thanks,"  
"No, I don't. But I know it is him, (y/n), I just know," Nick kept going on. You rolled your eyes. It was not the first time Nick thought someone was the killer: Often he appeared to be wrong, but there had been a few cases that Nick's instinct had proven itself. Now, you weren't sure.  
"Well, we don't have any evidence, and they are running the plates now. Until we do, we have nothing to hold against him and he remains innocent," You looked at your phone. It was 7, one hour past your working hours.  
"Why don't we go to my place, grab a few beers and wait for the evidence?" You suggested. "If there is anything to hold against this man, we can go together,"  
"Thanks, but I'll pass," Nick said. "I have to get home, to Juliette, and do some research,"  
You smiled. "All right then, but you better give me a ride home,"  
"Let's go," Nick smiled back.

-

"Say hi to Juliette for me!" You said when Nick dropped you off at your small, but cosy, house.  
"Of course I will!" Nick replied. "See you tomorrow, let me know if there is any update on the case,"  
"Yeah, will do," You said before turning your back on the car and grabbing your keys.

"Ahhh," You let out a sigh when you flopped onto your couch. It had been your mom's, but since she no longer needed it...  
You tried not to think about it. You kicked off your shoes and got your book about Blutbaden.  
"Blutbad, or Blutbaden, gain an increase of musculature around the lumbar areas, and suggest muscle placement occurs whenever they shift," You read aloud. You'd read the words so many times, you could close the book and tell exactly what was written between those old, precious pages.  
"They get burning red eyes, their fingernails extend into long curving claws and their rows of teeth become pointed. Female Blutbaden tend to have much less facial hair and less pronounced facial features than their male counterparts, but in exchange, have more fierce-looking facial visages," You continued. You weren't even halfway through the passage when your thoughts drifted elsewhere, back to the couch, back to your mom. Back to the first time you'd ever seen a Wesen. It seemed like yesterday it all happened...


End file.
